


This Man is a Target

by Iwritestuckyfluff



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky's POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritestuckyfluff/pseuds/Iwritestuckyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Civil War clip where Bucky is fighting Steve and shoves him into an elevator. Written in Bucky's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Man is a Target

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little feelsy fic ;)

I am in danger. I don't know where I am, or what I am doing, but I know that this man is a threat. I must destroy him, he is a target. I don't know why. I swing at him again and again, I try to kick him. He dodges everything, but he doesn't fight back. He looks terrified...

A target. This man is a target.

I take him by the shirt and slam him against the elevator door with so much force that it bends. I hold him there, and he touches my face so softly and lifts my chin so I can see his eyes... They are beautiful. Like the summer sky. No. This man is a target. I don't loosen my grip and snarl at him.

"Bucky!" He says, exasperated.  
"It's me..."  
I don't know this man.   
He touches my face again, softly, oh so softly. But I don't move. I keep him tight in my grip, eyebrows furrowed. 

Suddenly, his lips were against mine. I closed my eyes. 

I don't know what's going on, how I got here, but I have Steve pressed against the wall, making out with him. I don't really have a problem with that, but something seems wrong... Steve is sweating and out of breath, my heart is racing, and I don't know how I got here.... Oh no.... 

I pull back and let go of him.   
"Steve!"

"Oh thank god! Buck, are you okay?"

"I think so... What happened?"

"You... It wasn't your fault... I'm okay."

"It happened again didn't it..."  
I whispered.

"Steve. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."  
Tears started welling up in my eyes.

Steve said nothing, he just wrapped me up in his arms, and I buried my face in his shoulder.

Why does it have to be like this. 

At least Steve is always there to save me.


End file.
